The Luxray King
by riptocs
Summary: A Pokemon rendition of The Lion King.  Starring: Luxray!  Warning: Contains some Generation 5 Pokemon out of necessity!


The sun rose over the horizon, turning the sky around it red, then orange. The shadows of the Apricorn trees were outlined in the sunlight and the clouds of the night seemed to brighten and part. Somewhere on the plains, a Rhyhorn opened his eyes and turned its head to the sky, as if acknowledging the new day. Nearby, a herd of Tauros looked to the east, as if acknowledging a call only they could hear. Some Sandshrew popped out of their burrows and lined up next to each other, facing the same way. A stray Jolteon turned towards the sun, the spots on its chest bathing in the solar rays as its ears perked up.

Two Pelipper stepped into a stagnant pool, whose reflection now showed a blue sky. They looked up, but not towards the sun, then turned to each other as if confirming their own suspicions while a third one joined them before they all took off in flight over a huge waterfall. Below the water, a Magikarp barely touched the surface but it seemed eager to join the Pelipper. It joined a Goldeen and soon many other aquatic Pokémon on their journey down the waterfall, though they would have to fight to swim up it later.

Through a slight mist, you could barely spot a herd of large Donphan heading east on the other side of the river. The Donphan on the plains were huge, almost three times as large as normal, human raised ones. Some may say it's because of the lack of predation due to their large populations and other speculate that the berries and Apricorns are more nutritious here than anywhere else in the world.

In the background, there is a huge once volcanic mountain that towers over all the Pokémon, reaching higher into the sky than even the incoming Pelipper can fly. Soon the Pelipper are joined by all types of bird Pokémon that fly over a huge delta. A flock of exotic-looking Tailow fly into the foreground, all of them seemingly flying towards the sun's light.

Through another, much heavier mist that even blocks out some of the sun's rays, a herd of Stantler can be seen leaping over the tall grass. There are so many of them and they are moving so quickly that you can barely keep your eyes focused on one of them at a time. They keep calling to each other excitedly, as if they know something is about to happen.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

Over a small hill, an extremely tall Girafarig shows its head. Slowly she is followed by her newly hatched counterpart. The calf looks up to its mother with uncertainty, then back towards the sun.

_And blinking, step into the sun_

As they exit the shadows of the large mountain, the youngster closes its eyes against the sun's rays before squinting and opening them again. Then she follows her mother's gaze onto the plains below

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

In the distance you can see a mixed herd of Donphan and even more Girafarig. After a moment's hesitation, the mother Girafarig trots down to join the herd and her baby follows.

_More to do than can ever be done_

A swarm of Aianto are too busy collecting leaves for their nest to notice, but a herd of Zeburaika are trotting towards the sun under their branches.

_There's far too much to take in here_

A flock of Farfetch'd are anxiously running away from a rumbling series of thumps, panicking yet running along playfully.

_More to find than can ever be found_

Soon the source of the thumps become visible and the large herd of Donphan come walking over the hill, nearly stepping on one of the wayward Farfetch'd.

_But the sun rolling high_

A calm lake reflects the sun, which is high in the sky and flanked by clouds. But the image is disturbed when the Zeburaika trot across the water.

_Through the sapphire sky_

Soon they are joined by Tauros and even more Donphan. A variety of bird Pokémon perch on the Donphan's humongous tusks.

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

As they exit the water, most of the Pokémon rush ahead while the Donphan takes its time.

_It's the Circle of Life_

You rush overhead the mixed herds, only adding to the immense feeling of this gathering. When you see pride rock, there are so many Pokémon that perhaps they could fill up Celedon City. A Chatot flies in front of you, making his way towards the rock.

_And it moves us all_

As you follow the Chatot you can start to make out a figure on the tip of the rock. At first, only the dark blue outline is distinguishable. But as you get closer, you can make out a dark mane and even a yellow star on its tail.

_Through despair and hope_

As you get even closer, you can see that the Pokémon on top of the rock is indeed a Luxray and it is wearing what seems to be a scowl on its face. But the face changes to content as the Chatot lands in front of him and bows deeply, spreading its wings as it does so.

_Through faith and love_

As the Chatot looks up you can see the Luxray's face slowly turns to a smile and he nods as he gazes his sights back on the crowd of gathering Pokémon.

_Till we find our place_

Suddenly the Stantler parted and you could see a stick with a couple of Pinap berries attached to it. The sun shone brilliantly for a moment when a Vigoroth holding that stick stepped out of the shadows.

_On the path unwinding_

The Luxray on the rock smiled as the Vigoroth made its way up the rock and handholds it knew all too well. It finally reached the top in front of the Luxray and reared up on its two feet.

_In the Circle_

The Vigoroth then embraced the Luxray as if they were old friends, the Pinap berries on the stick jingling as it moved.

_The Circle of Life_

Then the Luxray turned around and led the Vigoroth towards the cave behind where he was sitting, where you could see a female Luxray with a small patch of light blue resting on her front paws. She looked lovingly at her mate as they approached and when he reached her they rubbed their heads together before parting reluctantly.

The female Luxray started licking the bundle of light blue fur on her front paws and it started purring as it looked at its father. The newly hatched Shinx had bright yellow eyes like his father and the telltale tuft of fur on its head that identified it as a male. It looked at the Vigoroth in what seemed like uncertainty, but was soon placated when the strange Pokémon started shaking the Pinap berries over his head, making a scratching sound. The Shinx started pawing at the berries when they came close, revealing healthy claws.

The Vigoroth took one of the berries in his strong hands and cracked it open. As the juices poured out of it, he steadied one half and stuck his thumb in the juice and smeared it on the young Shinx's forehead. The Shinx closed his eyes at the funny feeling then they followed the Vigoroth's hand. Then the Vigoroth scooped up some dust from the rock they were standing on and sprinkled it on the cub.

When the cub sneezed with a small squeak, the two parents smiled at each other and rested their heads against each other. Suddenly the cub felt himself being lifted from his mother's paws and into the Vigoroth's arms. The Vigoroth supported the cub carefully and slowly walked to the edge of the rock. All of the Pokémon below looked up both expectantly and in awe. When they reached the end of the rock and they stepped into the sun, the cub found himself hoisted into the air.

_It's the Circle of Life_

Suddenly the ground below erupted with sound. The Stantler reared up on their hind legs and cried out and the Donphan blew loud noises from their trunks.

_And it moves us all_

The Mankey started jumping up and down and clapping, all of them letting out loud screeches. The Zeburaika cried out and stomped their feet on the ground in tandum.

_Through despair and hope_

The cub watched all of the Pokémon and their spectacles and looked down curiously.

_Through faith and love_

His eyes glanced all over the place, unsure where to look first. He had never seen so many different types of Pokémon at once!

_Till we find our place_

Suddenly the clouds opened up and sun shined through onto the cub. The Legendaries had given their blessing.

_On the path unwinding_

One by one, the Pokémon started to bow. First the Zeburaika, then the huge Donphan, then the herd of Girafarig.

_In the Circle_

Out of the clouds the sun shined on everyone as the Legendaries celebrated the birth of the new king.

_The Circle of Life_

**The Luxray King**


End file.
